


puppy love

by violinbee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Degradation, Dom/sub, Friends With Benefits, Kink Discovery, M/M, Master/Pet, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, for the 2 seungchanners out there, shout out to u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinbee/pseuds/violinbee
Summary: Chan is just such a good boy.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 237





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seochangbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/gifts).



> this is for min bc i love her. i present to u: seungchan fucking.

“Do you like it when I take over?” Seungmin asks directly, keeping a watch on the older’s expression. 

The inquiry makes Chan’s stomach churn with butterflies, head fogging at the unspoken question behind Seungmin’s words. He tilts his head to the side in cute confusion, opting to feign innocence, “Of course I do.”

They hadn’t had this conversation before. Things between Seungmin and Chan are simple; they fuck when they need to and there isn’t much to it. However, Seungmin is more attentive than he lets on and he’s noticed many things about Chan within their little escapades. 

Seungmin clicks his tongue in dissatisfaction and that alone makes Chan’s eyebrows furrow, the need to please disrupting his focus. The younger catches this and smirks, taking Chan’s jaw between his fingers, “Do you want me to take over more?”

“Y-yes,” Chan whispers before he can catch himself. He’s well on his way to being hard, dick swelling in his jeans as his lips part. 

Seungmin’s brain stutters, the sight of Chan slipping slowly making him want to do a slew of less than holy things. Ironically enough, Seungmin feels like he’s in heaven, anyways. Chan is angelic. He realizes he hasn’t said anything, staring at the older with a dazed, adoring look on his face. 

Chan almost laughs, soft and breathy, “Seungmin?”

“Shit— yes, baby?” He replies, moving to press his hand to the side of Chan’s face. 

The pet name makes the older whine, his eyes glassing over as he nuzzles his cheek into Seungmin’s palm. _Fuck_. Seungmin is completely and utterly fucked. 

He moves his thumb to press against Chan’s bottom lip, dragging it across the smooth surface before he presses down. The older’s mouth falls open without hesitation, the flat of his tongue pressing to the pad of Seungmin’s thumb as he laps eagerly at the skin. 

Before Seungmin can fully think through his words, he’s speaking again, “God, you’re just like a fucking puppy.”

Chan whimpers, eyes going comically wide as he excitedly licks at Seungmin’s fingertips again. He noses at the younger’s hand, easing it over his head and into his dark hair. Seungmin understands and scratches gently before tightening his grip. Chan is adorable and Seungmin thinks he’s going to die— the only thing that keeps him present is the fact that he cannot, in good conscience, die without wrecking Chan. Not when the older was already so flustered; he’d be an idiot. 

“You really like that, don’t you, puppy? You want to be treated like a mutt?” Seungmin experiments further, seeing how far he can go before he’s stopped. Clearly, Chan has no intention of doing so, only butting his head against Seungmin’s hand and ultimately confirming the younger’s suspicions.

He hums in approval, taking his bottom lip between his teeth as he carefully considers his next instructions, “Get on the floor, puppy.”

Chan doesn’t think twice before complying, pulling from Seungmin’s touch, sliding from the couch, and dropping to his knees with a thud. Seungmin spreads his legs, allowing for Chan to situate himself between them, hands folded neatly in his lap as he looks up at the younger patiently. Seungmin could come from this image alone; their big, strong leader, perched on his knees obediently for his dongsaeng. 

“Good boy,” Seungmin said, voice considerably more hoarse. 

Chan trembles at the praise, resting his cheek against Seungmin’s thigh and letting his head roll back so he could meet the younger’s eyes. His tongue lols out of his mouth as he takes short breaths, displayed prettily for Seungmin. He’s almost entirely non-verbal, happy to be used however Seungmin wants him and something about this sends the younger on a power trip, lips spreading into a wide, mischievous grin. 

“You just want to be a good dog for me, don’t you?” Seungmin taunts, looping a strand of Chan’s hair around his index finger and tugging hard so the older is sitting straight again, eliciting a small grunt before he’s nodding enthusiastically, “That’s pathetic.”

Chan makes a sound in the back of his throat, his cock jumping in his jeans as he shifts from knee to knee shyly. Seungmin’s watchful eyes are piercing, the younger more than happy to watch Chan squirm. Call him a sadist, but he is having fun with this. 

The command is cool, Seungmin trying to keep his voice as steady as it will stay, “Strip, pup.” 

Chan feels like he’s going to have a heart attack, his heart thumping so hard he’s worried Seungmin can hear it. Still, in a show of just how good he is, he clumsily pulls off his shirt, ruffling his hair in the process. He reaches to pull his jeans off, looking at Seungmin for permission to which he’s given an expectant nod. He kicks them off and throws them somewhere to the side. He knows he’s going to hate himself later when he has to search for the haphazardly tossed clothing but he doesn’t care. 

He’s wearing nothing but black boxer-briefs, the fabric tight as it stretches over his obvious erection. Seungmin will never get sick of seeing Chan naked; he’s built like a fucking greek god and it’s captivating. He knows Chan is real solely because he’d run his tongue over those solid abs more times than he could count on one hand.

“I want it all off, baby.”

Chan blushes, a rosy color dusting his pale cheeks. He pulls down his underwear quickly, eyes on the floor as his cock stands tall and proud, thick as it curves against his belly. The head is a deep pink, the color fading down his length and disappearing into the neatly trimmed hair at the base. Seungmin had partially expected him to hide but Chan is still, hands at his sides as he waits for his next instructions. 

Seungmin’s breath catches at his boldness. He is assertive and likes being in control both inside and outside of the bedroom but having total power over Chan is something else entirely. The older is so eager to _please_ and Seungmin didn’t fully prepare for this, “You’re so hard and I haven’t even touched you yet, puppy.”

Chan still isn’t looking at him, clearly trying to hide his embarrassment. Seungmin can’t have that, now can he? He leans forward, one elbow just above his knee so he can prop his chin on his hand. He’s only sitting a little taller than Chan now. He tips the older’s head up, “Be a good boy and don’t look away again, hm?” There’s a threat in his voice and Chan hears it, nodding once. 

He’s beginning to get antsy, knees aching, but he decides that this is totally worth the carpet burn. His attention is drawn from the pain and to Seungmin when he feels the younger dragging his hand down over his front, sliding over his pecs and brushing over his nipples. He coughs out a moan, his head falling forward momentarily before he’s forcing his eyes back up. He knows Seungmin is playing dirty; they both know damn well how sensitive Chan’s nipples are. 

Seungmin is entranced. Had they fooled around before? Many times. He’s just never seen Chan so… vulnerable. He’s glad that Chan trusts him enough to be vulnerable. It wasn’t hard to tell that Chan tended toward submissiveness— even when they had fucked in the past, the older fell apart under his touch, always doing whatever Seungmin asked of him. Hell, Seungmin had suspected the puppy thing too, as specific as it is. It’s what makes this work. However, seeing Chan fully immerse himself in the role is both fascinating and one of the biggest turn ons Seungmin’s ever faced.

Chan’s breathing grows heavier as Seungmin slides his fingers lower, stopping right at the base of his cock. He’s tempted to move his hips, maybe urge Seungmin’s hand a little closer but he reminds himself to be a good dog for the younger. Alas, this is not enough, and the moment Seungmin’s hand brushes against the tip of his aching dick, he’s thrusting forward in search of _more_. 

Seungmin is not subtle about his disapproval, features growing icy. He doesn’t draw his hand away though, a challenge in his eyes, “Go ahead, since you want to be greedy mutt. You can’t control yourself, can you?” 

Chan knows the younger is not happy with him and if he had ears, they’d be drawn back. Neither of them are fully ready for it when it happens, but Seungmin slaps his cock. It’s hard enough to make Chan groan in a mix of pain and pleasure, his hips jerking back and away as a string of slurred apologies slips past his lips. 

“You only get as much as I give you, understand, pup?” Seungmin murmurs, words dripping with dangerous sweetness, “Now, do you want to make it up to me? Are you ready to be good?”

Chan nods, scooting closer and nudging himself further between Seungmin’s thighs in order to stay close to the younger. He is willing to do anything. He only wants to be Seungmin’s good boy and he’ll do whatever it takes to prove it. 

Seungmin fondly brushes Chan’s hair back, “Suck me off. Put your pretty mouth to use and we’ll see if you deserve to be forgiven, puppy.”

So, Chan gets to it. He’s hesitant at first, bashful almost, just nosing at Seungmin’s inner thigh, licking over the rough fabric. Seungmin doesn’t stop him. The older looks so content playing with him— he thinks it’s charming. Of course, things only heat further from here, and Chan only gets more confident. 

He undos Seungmin’s jeans, struggling with the button before it pops loose. He hears a laugh from above and pouts, pulling weakly at the pants in a silent plea for Seungmin to lift his hips, to which the younger listens. The jeans are set aside this time. Chan eyes Seungmin’s dick which is tenting his underwear, twitching against the fabric. He decides he’s far too impatient to keep teasing, whining softly as he paws at Seungmin’s boxers. 

“Take them off, pup, nothing’s stopping you,” Seungmin’s voice is just above a whisper, comforting and smooth. 

Chan is thankful for the permission, swiftly pulling the material down far enough to reveal Seungmin’s cock. He doesn’t bother pulling them off all the way, mind set entirely on getting his lips around the younger’s dick. He is nothing if not a pleaser and he _loves_ giving head; it also helps that he’s got, as Felix had once told him, ‘DSL’ though Chan thinks that’s just sort of crude. 

Seungmin, similarly to Chan, is flushed. His cock is a little shorter but girthy, curving upwards prettily. Unlike Chan, he’s clean shaven and uncut, already pearling at the tip. Chan pulls the foreskin back and latches his lips around the slit without as much as a warning, suckling and letting the salty taste of precum spread over his tongue. He pulls back and drags the tip over his lips obscenely, letting Seungmin coat them. Seungmin is definitely going to pass out. 

He breaks, sliding his hand over Chan’s scalp and tugging hard on his curls. He’s horny and has been for a while now. Chan hisses, receiving the message loud and clear, though he has to suppress the urge to roll his eyes at the younger’s obvious lack of patience. He would be angrier if he wasn’t the exact same way. Slowly, he sucks Seungmin’s cock into his mouth, being mindful of his teeth as he takes in as much as he can handle without gagging. 

There’s something just _indecent_ about the way Chan drools around Seungmin’s cock, damn near pornographic even. Seungmin doesn’t complain, only moaning as the older takes him in deeper and deeper. He’s fixated on the stretch of Chan’s lips, the way his dick twitches and bobs between his legs having had no attention paid to it. The older is so obviously needy and definitely has the strength to go ahead and take whatever he wants, and yet he’s still so _willing_ to gag around Seungmin’s dick. Maybe Seungmin just likes having pretty boys all to himself. 

Chan’s nose is pushed to Seungmin’s groin and he groans, deep and muffled. The smell of _Seungmin_ overtakes his senses, making him dizzy with arousal as he struggles to swallow his own spit. His tongue presses to the vein on the underside, teasing it before he’s drawing his head back and coughing. Seungmin’s grip on his hair makes his scalp throb— he wants more, so he whines again, squirming about as he nudges his face against Seungmin’s cock. It’s cute despite the circumstances. 

“What do you need, puppy? What’re you trying to tell me?” Seungmin coos as though he were talking to a child, pulling Chan’s head back. 

The older shakes off Seungmin’s grip and presses forward immediately, licking over Seungmin’s inner thigh. He pauses, mouth hovering over the younger’s entrance. 

Seungmin smiles patronizingly, “Does the puppy want to fuck me? Is that what you need, mutt?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer before he’s spreading his legs a little wider in invitation. He considers being an asshole, making Chan wait a little longer, maybe even having him earn his reward. He then considers how much he wants to get fucked and succumbs to his own impatience. Chan’s bottom lip is stuck out just slightly, eyes glassy. How is he gonna say no to such a good boy? 

Seungmin jumps from his thoughts when he hears Chan, “Okay, okay, baby. You’ve been good, hm? You think you’ve earned this?”

Chan pauses, unsure of what answer Seungmin is looking for. The younger looks at him expectantly still, waiting. He knows he’s not going to get what he wants until Seungmin gets his answer. So, he nods, testing his luck.

Seungmin looks to be calculating but the expression is brief, giving a curt shake of his head in approval, “I think so too, puppy.”

Chan tries his best to contain his excitement but he can’t help wiggle his butt happily, moving to press his fingers to Seungmin’s hole. The younger grabs his wrist and smiles fondly. Chan really is the cutest puppy, “I stretched myself earlier, just for you, pup.”

He moans, squeezing Seungmin’s leg. The younger gestures for him to get up onto the sofa and he’s quick to listen, bare ass against the leather couch. It’s sticky and slightly uncomfortable but he doesn’t give it much mind, grabbing at Seungmin’s arm in an attempt to get the younger to hurry up and give him what he wants. 

Seungmin looks unimpressed, tutting and reaching up to lightly pat his cheek, “Keep rushing me and see where it gets you.”

Chan looks like a kicked puppy. It’s ironic and adorable. The older is pliant despite his neediness. 

He gets off the couch to grab his jeans, digging through the pockets until he finds the small bottle of lube he’d tucked away, just in case. He doesn’t worry about the condom; he and Chan keep it between themselves, even if they’re not technically dating. Once he’s sat back down, he lathers his hand in the gooey liquid, finally reaching over and taking Chan’s neglected cock into his hand. 

The older lets out a soft, “ _Ah_ -“, eyes falling shut as he lets Seungmin take care of him. 

“My puppy got a little excited, didn’t he?” Seungmin hums as he works his hand at a painful pace, “Didn’t even think about me, did you? I can’t blame you, you’re only a dog after all.” 

Seungmin’s tone is downright mean on that last sentence and Chan’s cock twitches, precum slipping from the slit and down his length, pooling around his balls once Seungmin pulls his hand away. Before Chan has the opportunity to complain about the loss of contact, the younger is swinging his legs over Chan’s waist, bracing one hand on the older’s chest as the other wraps around the base of his dick again. 

“Don’t move and I’ll give you a reward,” Seungmin’s voice is tantalizing and sweet. 

That’s all the warning Chan gets before Seungmin is sinking down on him, chewing on his bottom lip as his body adjusts to Chan’s length. The older is not small by any means so even with experience, the burn is still present, making Seungmin pant. He loves it. He loves the feeling of something big inside of him and he always has— that’s why Chan is so fucking perfect. 

He’s got a big cock and a need to please.

When Seungmin’s ass is finally pressed flush to Chan’s body, he lets out a deep sigh. He can feel the older dribbling inside of him and it makes him rock his hips down. This, in turn, causes Chan to choke, head falling against Seungmin’s shoulder as he harnesses every ounce of willpower he has in order to not move. The younger clearly doesn’t plan on making this easy, though. 

Eventually, his body stops clenching and he can move, the glide of Chan’s length smooth against his walls. He angles his hips as he fucks himself, trying to find the spot that makes his vision white. It’s only moments later when he’s stifling a loud moan, grinding his hips down before bucking against Chan’s stomach. God, Chan feels so _good_ and the way his cock presses right up against Seungmin’s prostate is lethal. 

Funnily enough, Seungmin has barely picked up the pace, still languidly sliding up and down as he establishes a rhythm. Chan is holding his waist so hard, Seungmin can feel the bruises forming. His jaw is tense and his eyes are squeezed shut, lips quivering as he lets the younger use him. He’s a good puppy, he’ll do whatever it takes to make his master happy. Besides, there was no feeling he loved more than his cock buried into Seungmin’s ass.

“F-fuck— you’re so g-good for me.” Seungmin is beginning to lose himself in the feeling, a warm knot forming in his groin, “So good, p-puppy.”

Chan gurgles happily at the praise, still horny beyond coherency. Seungmin lets out a breathy laugh, grabbing Chan’s jaw and forcing the older to meet his eyes as he’d done earlier before tracing his lips with his index finger, forcing the digit into Chan’s mouth. Chan’s cheeks hollow around it, wet noises and whines pouring from his throat as Seungmin presses down on his tongue. 

Seungmin abruptly retracts his finger when Chan hits him directly against his prostate again, back arching as he lets out another moan. His legs are starting to ache so _badly_ but his body screams for him to keep chasing that orgasm. He knows he won’t be able to keep supporting himself so he nudges his nose against Chan’s, a smirk falling onto his lips as he stills his body. 

“My good boy, do you want your reward?” Seungmin murmurs, catching Chan’s lips in a chaste kiss to ground them both.

Chan nods, eyes half lidded as drool drips from the corner of his mouth. He had been good; he had stayed still just like Seungmin asked.. 

Seungmin kisses his forehead, “I think you deserve a reward. My legs are getting tired— why doesn’t my good boy go ahead and make me feel good?”

Chan only malfunctions for a second before he’s growling and using all his strength to shift their positions. That’s all the permission he needs. Seungmin’s back is against the couch now and Chan is above him, pinning his hips down against the cushion as he thrusts hard into the younger. Seungmin anchors his hand in Chan’s hair, tugging hard to calm him down. 

The older gets the message, whining unhappily before he’s slowing to a steady pace, fucking deep into Seungmin just the way he liked it. Seungmin drags his nails up Chan’s back, writhing against the couch as he mutters words of praise and pleasure. Chan loves the pain. He loves the way his scalp aches and he loves the way his back stings. He loves how Seungmin controls him. _He loves Seungmin_.

The realization doesn’t linger for long because Seungmin is pulling his hair again, “O-okay— fuck, speed up for me, puppy. F-fuck me hard.”

Chan offers a wolfish grin, pleased with his new found freedom before he’s pistoning his hips in and out of Seungmin, setting a punishing speed. The younger almost screams but he swallows the sound, a quiet cry taking its place. For a moment, he truly and honestly believes that Chan is _just a dumb puppy_. His hair is bouncing wildly with his thrusts, and sweat drips down the side of his head. His movements are uncoordinated and sloppy, like he can’t control himself.

It’s obvious to Seungmin that he’s only trying to get off and nothing else; it’s fucking _primal_ and Seungmin loves it. Chan moves so he’s forcing the younger’s legs wider, hooking one leg over shoulder as he pounds into Seungmin as fast as he can. There’s no rhythm to his thrusts anymore; he just bucks wildly with the hopes that he’ll come undone. 

“Y-yes, yes, yes— fuck! Cha-ah—! Channie, puppy, d-don’t stop,” Seungmin is babbling now, words lost in the sounds of skin on skin. 

Seungmin wraps a hand around his cock, jerking off with the older’s stuttered fucking. He imagines a proper collar around Chan’s neck. He imagines Chan on his hands and knees with a leash secured tightly to a collar around his throat, forced to do and go wherever Seungmin chooses, dick heavy between his thick thighs. He pictures him laid out for the others, blushing and twitching with embarrassment.

He has never entertained the thought of bringing other people into the bedroom but people watching him use Chan? Mark his territory? He likes the idea. Maybe he could even make the puppy put on a show, ensure that everyone knows how good he is before Seungmin claims what’s his and _only_ his. 

The thoughts combined with his fist around his dick and Chan pounding into him has him close a lot faster than he would like but it doesn’t matter because the older is not far behind. It only takes a few more thrusts and the image of Chan with Seungmin’s cum across his cheeks to make him shoot his load over his stomach, digging his nails into Chan’s back as his body jerks with an orgasm. 

The feeling of Seungmin clenching around him is far too much for poor Chan and the pup is coming soon after, cock buried to the hilt inside the younger. He comes a lot, thick and sticky. Seungmin can physically feel the way it fills him and shivers in delight, running his hands up Chan’s back, over the scratches, and then his shoulders, then to his cheeks which get cupped gently between his palms. 

Chan’s eyes are shut and his face is scrunched up as he comes down slowly from his orgasm. Seungmin leans up to the best of his ability, lips brushing absentmindedly against Chan’s nose and jaw as he eases the older back into the real world. Chan hasn’t pulled out but Seungmin decides that he quite likes the feeling of being plugged full of his puppy’s come. 

“Good boy, Channie, you were so good for me,” Seungmin says after a bit, wanting to make sure that Chan can hear and understand him, “My perfect puppy. You did so well.”

He cards his fingers gently through Chan’s wet curls and laughs when the older collapses onto him with a huff. He doesn’t mind at all, happy to hold Chan as close and for as long as he needs. However, it doesn’t take him long to realize that the older is hiding because he’s _blushing_. That’s precious. Chan buries his face into Seungmin’s shoulder before nosing along his collarbone. 

“Thank you.”

It’s the first words he’s said since they began all this and it tells Seungmin that he finally has his Chan back with him. He kisses the top of his head. Those words are plenty enough; he doesn’t need to hear more to know that the older is grateful. 

“Anything for you, puppy.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this has been in the works for the last couple weeks and had it not been for min reminding me, it probably would’ve disappeared into the void of incomplete fics that cater only to me and like 3 other ppl. 
> 
> puppy chan? god tier. 
> 
> leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! they genuinely are the reason i write sometimes nd i always appreciate feedback :))
> 
> i hope y’all have an amazing new years!
> 
> talk to me on [nsfw twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittybinnle)!


End file.
